


Feel like home

by Moera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, adopting a kitten, theo running shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moera/pseuds/Moera
Summary: In which Theo and Liam adopt a little kitten
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	Feel like home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xSophie2x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSophie2x/gifts).



> This is for you Sophie, thanks for prompting "Theo + Liam + Cats" on discord. I hope you like it

Theo started going on afternoon runs regularly years ago. It gave him something to do and every minute he spent outside was not spend with the dread doctors. So he spent as much time outside, working out, as he could. That he kept his body in shape, which made it easier to persuade people into doing what he wanted them to do, was a nice bonus. Though the dread doctors are long gone this habit stayed.

That’s what he is doing now. Running through the park in just a pair of shorts and his running shoes, headphones in his ears. The sun is shining through the trees overhead and enough to keep him warm, along with the physical activity. He passes a few other jogger and families enjoying the weather, but he pays them no mind. His whole focus is on his breathing, the sound of his feet hitting the ground rhythmically.

That is until he hears what sounds like a small crash, something getting hit by a car. He turns his head towards the nearest street and jogs over, wanting to investigate what happened. When he gets to the street the only thing he sees are the red rear lights of a car speeding away and a small, unmoving bundle of fur on the street. There’s blood spreading out from the body and he hears no heartbeat anymore.  _ At least it didn’t have to suffer,  _ he thinks to himself. Though there’s rage burning through him at the person who hit the poor thing and left without even caring what happened to it.

He takes his headphones off and hangs them around his neck, sending a quick message toward the sheriff, letting him know that someone ran over an animal near the east end of the park and what he remembers about the car that sped away. He knows that most likely nothing will come out of it but he feels bad for the animal nonetheless. He sends another message to Deaton so the vet can handle the now dead body. 

A quiet meow can be heard from the bushes a few feet away from where he now stands and he slowly makes his way over, not wanting to scare the animal away. That’s when he sees it. A small black kitten sits in the bushes, meowing sadly. Theo crouches down in front of it, trying his best to block the view of what he now thinks is the kitten’s mother. He tries to use baby talk to get the scared animal to trust him, at least he has seen other people use that to get animals to trust them, but he has barely gotten any words out when the kitten runs towards him, hiding its face against his crossed legs. At first he’s surprised of the kittens actions but in the end he takes the poor thing into his hands and cradles it against his chest. He spares one last glance at the dead cats body and than makes his way home to Liam.

Theo has no idea how he’s going to explain to Liam that he adopted the little kitten but he can’t stand the thought of giving the kitten away. It’s just so small and clearly needs all the help it can get so he decides to keep it. At first he felt tiny claws poking his naked chest, the kitten clearly trying to keep hold of something. Though not long after he hears the kittens heartbeat slow down and notices with surprise that it fell asleep in his hands.

He carefully shifts the kitten in his hands so he can take one hand away and open the door to the apartment he shares with his boyfriend. Liam is sitting in the living room. He shifts the cat again and holds one hand in front of it, shielding it from view as he makes his way over to him. 

“Liam? Please don’t freak out but I have to tell you something”, Liam looks at him, confusion clear on his face as he waits for his boyfriend to carry on. “I… kinda adopted a kitten?” Theo hadn’t meant to make it sound like a question but that’s how it comes out. He removes the hand shielding the kitten and lets Liam see it. A smile stretches across Liam’s face, which makes him look absolutely adorable if you would ask Theo, and reaches out with one hand to stroke through the kittens fur. 

The kitten seems to have different plans as it wakes up in this moment and hisses at Liam, almost falling out of Theo’s hands. “Whoa, calm down there, little one.”, Theo tries to soothe the kitten. Liam looks hurt at the kittens reaction, pouting. “Why won’t it let me pet it?” He wants to know.

“I don’t know. She ran right up to me and snuggled against my legs when I sat down in front of her.” Theo muses “Maybe she doesn’t like your smell?”

Liam looks affronted at that but Theo interrupts him before he can say anything, rolling his eyes. “You know I don’t mean it like that. But you’re a werewolf. Maybe you smell to much like dogs do and that scares her?” 

Liam thinks it over. It wouldn’t be the first cat that seemed to fear him since he got turned into a werewolf. He just chalked it up to Mrs. Jenkins cat not liking anyone. “So what happened exactly that you brought a cat home?”, Liam wants to know. So Theo explains what happened during his run.

“So… what do you want to do with her?” Liam asks him. His face doesn’t give any indication to what he thinks about the whole situation. But Theo doesn’t have to think about it, the decision was already made as he took her home. Now he just has to hope he can convince Liam as well. So he looks pleadingly at his boyfriend and asks in an almost childlike voice “Please, Liam. Can we keep her? Pretty please?”

Liam laughs at his boyfriends antics. “Of course, we can keep her, you dork. I just wanted to see you ask for something.”

Theo’s look changes to annoyed but Liam interrupts him before he can say anything. “I didn’t say that to upset you. You just look so cute and innocent when you ask for something. It’s endearing.” Liam smiles widely at Theo’s blush and the small smile on his face.

“You know I love you and would do almost everything you ask of me”, Liam states. 

Theo smirks at this. “So how about we adopt a dog next?”


End file.
